


It happens to you (and me)

by minato34n



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Summer Exchange 2020, Fanart, M/M, how did i do this last time, this tag thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minato34n/pseuds/minato34n
Summary: Short and sweet snapshot of one of those nights.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Barisi Summer Exchange 2020





	It happens to you (and me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barisitrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barisitrash/gifts).



> Prompt: Sonny and Raf slow dancing and talking about their future together.  
> Title inspired by the song 'Mist of a Dream', which also inspired this prompt.
> 
> Hope you'll like it ;-)

*Will also be cross-posted to tumblr: [lemonyyellowboi](https://lemonyyellowboi.tumblr.com/post/624803877099814913) , recommend to read there if you are using mobile phones

end.

**Author's Note:**

> What was left unsaid.


End file.
